She hates me
by butters104
Summary: Miss Hirgurashi's new flame fights his attraction to her daughter.


Title: She hates me

Type: Alternate universe Genre: Romance/drama

Pairings: Inuyasha/Miss Higurashi, Inuyasha/Kikyo, Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Rated PG-13 (may go up later)

Summary: Miss Hirgurashi's new flame fights his attraction to her daughter.

this story is a result of having trouble sleeping so it's a little messed up...the pairings would NEVER happen... except for the  
  
usual ones. So if it seems odd or abnormal it's just because it's really late.... 3 in the morning and I can't get to sleep.....  
  
"Ah! I have the house to myself"  
  
Kagome climbed the stairs leading to the living room, more happily than usual.  
  
"Sota and Shippo come home in an hour, mother in two....life is good"  
  
She flung her massive yellow backpack on their small but comfy couch with a great amount of effort before settling on the  
  
couch herself.  
  
"Another hard day and nothing to show for it except a huge stack of homework"  
  
Everyday was like this. Day in and day out the same thing. School really sucks. But this time, Kagome is not going to spend  
  
her hour alone doing homework, but her favorite pastime instead... a bath. After a while of resting, she got up to prepare  
  
her bath only to bump into something. No... someone. A very.....very sexy boy who appeared to be about her age glaring  
  
down at her.... wearing nothing but a.... towel....  
  
Kagome was practically grueling at the sight of him. His beautiful silver hair....well toned body...sexy expression.... cute little  
  
doggy ears....wait! doggy ears!?!?!  
  
She backed up slightly expecting something the worst to happen. He is a stranger, with dog ears!!!! in my house!  
  
"wwhho are you"  
  
His only response was a smile.  
  
"I mean it! who are you!? why are you in my house!? I'll call 911 I swear!!!"  
  
"calm down kagome...you don't have to call the police, your mom asked me to stay here and watch you"  
  
Her mouth opened then closed again her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I can't believe it! my own mom doesn't trust me! She has to send a total stranger to look after me! this is so unfair!"  
  
"Stranger? Hell no! I'm not a stranger... well at least not to your mom"  
  
It took kagome quite a bit of time to figure out what he meant by that last comment. Things like he's mom's friend  
  
, her coworker, her boss came to mind. But she finally got it. Judging by the way he said it and the look on his face he's...  
  
"you're my mother's boyfriend!?!?!?!"  
  
He nodded with a wink. She shivered when he confirmed her thoughts. Him, a young sexy boy is dating my mother!!!!!!!! This  
  
can't be happening! My mother is more popular with the guys than me. Although kagome is seeing a guy who looks a lot like  
  
this one. Same hair color and same eye to think of it they look almost exactly the same.  
  
"but... you are so young..."  
  
"I'm 67 kagome...I'm a hanyou that's why I look so young and why I have dog ears"  
  
Before she could respond to him her brothers', Shippo and Sota, ran up the stairs and into the living room.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
They both clinged to his leg giving the silver haired boy unwanted movement of his towel.  
  
"hey boys! how was school? I have to get dressed before we play ok?"  
  
"WAIT!!! you two know this man?"  
  
"duh! he's Inuyasha! He plays sports and stuff with us! where have you been kagome"  
  
Why am I the last one to know these things.....dammit! He's 67.... that's not fair. This Inuyasha person is really sexy....I  
  
wonder if he thinks I am too. That's nonsense! he's dating my mother....If it was my sister Rin I would understand. She is the  
  
oldest one of the kids after all. But my mom!!!! A gasp escaped kagome as she got a glimpse of Inuyasha before he ran  
  
down the stairs with the boys. This sounds kind of weird but he looks even better in clothes... more mysterious. Not that  
  
his body wasn't impressive though.....  
  
"He's everything that I want... and since I can't have him I want him more."  
  
She couldn't help but to stare out the window.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
"INUYASHA! I WANT ANOTHER PIGGY-BACK RIDE!!!!!"  
  
"NO ME NEXT SHIPPO!!!!! YOU HAD YOUR TURN!!!!!"  
  
"You both can have one at the same time"  
  
Inuyasha kneeled down so the boys could climb onto his back.  
  
"YAY! you're the best Inuyasha"  
  
He froze, finally realizing that kagome was staring at him with a dreamy expression.  
  
Oh shit did I give her the wrong impression. Don't get me wrong... she is attractive but... she could be my daughter in the  
  
future. And she's WAY too young for me anyways. The age differences are enormous. I can't pretend I'm her age people  
  
here are used to half-demons and most know my real age. places. That's how I met Miss Higurashi and her sons ,at a  
  
police station of all places. Inuyasha had a few encounters with the police....  
  
"GO INUYASHA!!!! YEAH WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!!!!!!!!"  
  
"right...sorry"  
  
That's it...I can't be friendly to her.... I'll just have to ignore her, or be a big jerk, I'll loose control.  
  
"Dammit dad was right! I have to fuck almost everything that moves"  
  
The longest Inuyasha has resisted a pretty girl was about... 2 days. This is going to be really hard.  
  
"god why did she have to have a pretty daughter!"  
  
At least he met the two boys first. If he met kagome first he would flee and that's not very fair to Miss Higurashi. But the  
  
boys convinced me to stay which was good because then I got to know her better and we hit it off. The problem is that I  
  
haven't been able to keep my hands of any pretty girl. Ever....I'm totally screwed.  
  
............................................................................

"I understand that you like my cooking but did you have to put this stupid apron on me!?!?"  
  
Miss Higurashi giggled, setting down the last plate they needed on the table.  
  
"what's wrong with ' kiss the cook'?"  
  
"It should say kiss my ass"  
  
"Kagome! Sota! Shippo! Time to eat!"  
  
The two boys hurried into the dining room, mocking Inuyasha about the apron their mother put on him as they walked by. Kagome however didn't find it amusing. She found it down right sexy. Like almost everything he did or wore. It was almost like a sickness or a drug.  
  
"Isn't Inuyasha such a great cook"  
  
Their mother beamed with pride. After all, this was her first relationship since their dad left her. And mother was too wrapped up in Inuyasha's glory that she didn't notice the dirty glares he gave kagome. He even stuck out his toung at her. As if he was her big brother who hogs the bathroom or dirties up the kicthen purposely so you have more work to do. This kagome did not like.  
  
"looks like my plans working"  
  
While a very confused Kagome sat in silence the rest of the family shared stories about their day."Oh yeah and kagome by the way could you possibly do the dishes....Me and Inuyasha are going out after dinner." But of course mother found a way to con Kagome into doing something for her. Her and her little tricks....  
  
She sighed and nodded.  
  
"but couldn't Rin help me"  
  
"She's out with her boyfriend kagome... which I'm surprised your not doing like you always do"  
  
Ok so Kagome was beyond pathetic. Inuyasha was just too gorgeous. Sesshomaru didn't seemed to be mad when she canceled their date....ok so he was. Her excuse was really lame too, he didn't buy it at all.  
  
Tommarow's going to suck. Not only does she have to explain why she canceled but she also has to face Sango. She knows when kagome has a crush. Meaning, Kagome is basically dead meat...


End file.
